The Search for Itachi
by Reancarnation
Summary: A young girl takes on to her self to find Itachi, and try to kill anyone else who tries to kill her beloved Itachi, the cousin Akita Uchiha in search of Itachi.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

--Introduction--

Akita was walking in a forest along the other members of the forest.

She was pissed, _Why do I have to kill someone today. It's my birthday! Dammit!_ she thought while kicking a log.

**Calm down, Akita. Think of it as a present to Itachi.**

But, why am I giving him a present on **MY**** birthday? Can you answer that.**

No, I can't.

Then there. My point proved.

You always tell us to not let are personal lifes get into are fights

You're right. I guess we should get going. 

Akita walked over, and the girls stood up.


	2. Setting Up For the Kill

Chapter 2 –Setting up for the Kill

Chapter 2 –Setting up for the Kill

Ritsu was by my side.

**Girls!** I yelled.

**We are going to go now. To find Narugo Isama. **

Rin was on full alert.

She was finding are guy by feeling his footsteps. She sighed, I knew she had found our guy.

The bastard, Narugo that was going to get it for that.  
Rin looked and said **I can feel his footsteps he is slowing down. He's settling down for the night. **

I smiled _Yes._ That was we needed to know. She always leaded are group, otherwise we would never be able killed anyone. We would be stuck in the forest.

Kira was tapping her foot. She did not want to wait much longer.

Always impatient, Kira.

**I wish we could just go. The more time we waste the more risk we'll have that Narugo will move.** Kira said, while she tapped her foot harder.

**She's right.** Kagatsu agreed.

**Okay. Let's go then.** I said. Then all of six of us were gone.

I smiled; it would be the death of Narugo._ This maybe isn't such a bad birthday after all._ I thought, as I leaped from tree to tree.


	3. Finding Narugo

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID IT WOULD SUCK!

Chapter 3- Finding Narugo

The chill of wind had it bite.

It was getting to me.

_Darn. Moving fast does not help_ I thought.

I closed my eyes, and I listened.

I listened to the tapping of our feet. They were like rain drops, calming and tense.

Then the footsteps stopped.

I opened my eyes. I smiled, we were there.

I sat down at the branch and I transformed into a girl with brown hair.

I climbed down the tree.

I was alive, and ready for the kill and the information.

This the first day in a 2 day or a couple hour operation. As long as it takes to get all the information.

It would be easy, men were much easly defeated than woman.

I was looking foward to this now.

To Be Continued..


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4 - Introductions

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 4 - Introductions

I walked out from behind a bush.

He turned around, with a surprised look on his face.

**What are you doing here?** he asked.

**Well, I am here to help you of course, with your mission** I said approaching with eyes, that always get any man hot and bothered.

He eyed my body, looking like he wanted to hop on me.  
_  
Good. Easily fooled, easily killed. _I thought.

**But, how do you know I want to kill 'him'. I never told anyone about it.** he asked.  
**  
1. Your bloodthirst is slightly drifting in scent of the air. 2. I have a lot of connections** I said, moving in closer and sitting down in front of him.

**Oh** he said.

**So do you know were he's at?** I said in my innocent voice, in which I fooled him into trusting me.

He ruffled through his bags until he found a map. **Here **he pointed somewhere that was not to far from were we where.

**So you in?** he asked.

**Yup. Why would I not want to put up a good fight?** I said smiling, inviting the fly slowly into my invisible web.

He looked to my eyes, as we went into a illusion.

**So, you gonna rest though would could make it there by sunrise. Plus we should take are time to get there, we would be exhausted by the time we get there. **

I started sending messages to my girls that I would exhaust his mind. And that would be the end of him when he woke up. He would be exhausted, no doubt about it.

I smiled at thought of him being dead, he wouldn't dispel the illusion, because it would seem so real.

I raised my hand up to say everything was good.

One by one they all came. And I smiled, everything had been done right.

Now all we need to do is get are good night rest.


End file.
